<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drink Me Down by claimingtheanonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511243">Drink Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous'>claimingtheanonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Keith (Voltron), Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Me i have the lactation kink, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pottery Maker Keith, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the monthly 'Paint &amp; Sip' night at Keith and Lance's art studio, Keith meets his alpha. The alpha of his dreams, a god in his own right. The only problem is, that as soon as he does, he starts leaking from his nipples.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drink Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some more bg to this story:</p><p>Shiro is a military vetran turned hairdresser who works with Lotor and Allura in some fancy hair salon...that's why their hair is similar colours and perfection.</p><p>Lance goes home with said silver haired hairdressers and has THE best night.</p><p>After Shiro and Keith get together, Lotor and Allura keep pestering to get Keith in their salon chair...Keith is having none of it.</p><p>Please review! It gives me LIFE! enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Paint &amp; Sip’ night is Lance’s baby. Once a month he has what is essentially an evening of drinking strangers enter their art studio to paint haphazardly and more often than not, leave a gigantic mess that Keith usually ends up cleaning by himself while Lance drinks and flirts his way around the room. </p><p>Keith can’t get out of being there though, doesn’t trust that his business partner will be sober enough at the end of the night to lock up. And he really doesn’t fancy risking the store. Its also not like he’s got anything better to do, he’d probably just be sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket watching whatever horror movie he could find. </p><p>So while Lance hosts and schmoozes his way around the store that is filled to the brim, Keith sits happily behind their front desk adding the finishing details to the ceramic pots he made last week. He likes to make little desert scapes on them, hasn’t been able to move past the beauty of his childhood home, or what he remembers of it anyway. </p><p>He’s engrossed, the background chatter from the main room of the store filters through but it’s not overwhelming, gentle and friendly, clinks of glasses, swirling paintbrushes, vibrant laughter. It’s actually quite calming. That and the smell. Keith doesn’t think he’s ever smelt anything like it before. Deep and musky and seemingly everywhere. Keith doesn’t know whether it’s perhaps one of the million candles that Lance hordes or what but whatever it is, it’s delicious. </p><p>He’s so invested in his work that Lance makes him jump in his seat as he comes bumbling through, five empty bottles of wine in his arms and heading for the back to apparently get more.</p><p>“How’s it going in there?” Keith asks nonchalantly once his heart realises he’s not in danger. Weird, he usually only gets this jumpy when his heats nearing, but he’s not due for another month or so.</p><p>“Let me tell you. There are some of the <em>most</em> beautiful people in that room…I can’t even <em>begin</em> to describe. I want all of them.” Lance announces as he reappears from behind Keith with his arms full of more wine. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you say that every month Lance.” Keith says pointedly with an amused look on his face. It’s true, Lance always finds someone to fawn over.</p><p>“I know. I know. But c’mon they’re honestly…gorgeous. Come here and I’ll point them out.” He gestures for Keith to follow and doesn’t wait to see whether he does.</p><p>With a roll of his eyes Keith gets up, noting the way that scent gets a little stronger with every step towards the studio. He stands in the archway, not entering fully but watching as Lance sets the wine down on a spare table before pointing to three people sat on the left side of the room. </p><p>Keith follows the finger and finds three impossibly silver heads of hair, each different from the next but so similar in colour. One man has long, straight hair that flows down his back, the woman in the middle has curls that make Keith green with envy and the man on the end has an undercut that Keith wants to run his fingers over. His gaze flickers back to Lance who who’s waggling his brows at Keith with the biggest grin on his face. Keith laughs before he moves away, letting Lance get back to being the host and praising everyones horrific attempts at painting.</p><p>Retreating from the room Keith realises how the scent has dimmed, not as strong or intense at the front desk and he almost misses it. He shakes his head as he tries to concentrate on the pots in front of him. He doesn’t realise he’s breathing deeply as he paints, doesn’t notice the way his body begins to tingle in <em>that</em> way, focused on his pots he doesn’t even notice that someone has come through from the studio.</p><p>“Hey, excuse me?” Comes a deep voice from above Keith, who’s bent awkwardly over a pot, paintbrush in hand. He looks up and is met with the scent that’s been haunting him all night. It’s pouring from this man, the man with the silver undercut, the one who’s taking up all of Keith’s vision with his gorgeous face. He’s <em>huge</em> stood over the desk, leaning down to see what Keith was doing while Keith stares up, nostrils flaring and cock twitching in his pants at the sight and smell of this big beast of an alpha. And Keith nows he’s an alpha, the sent whirling around him, pouring from him says so and Keith’s eating it up.</p><p>“Yuh?” Keith attempts to say ‘yes?’ but he’s salivating and wants to bury himself in this mans thick neck.</p><p>“Can you point me in the direction of a bathroom?” He asks, pupils dilated as he watches Keith, nostrils flaring as he takes deep breaths, almost in time with Keith’s own breathing. Keith wants to know if this is normal. He’s never really heard of anything like this happening to people, becoming so overwhelmed by the scent of someone that he wants to offer his own, wants this man to take him and mark him. </p><p>“Through there.” Keith answers quickly with a point in the general direction of their solitary bathroom. The man doesn’t move for a moment, taking one last deep breath before he strides across the room with hurried footsteps before slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p>Keith’s staring at the closed door. He doesn’t understand what’s happening nor why it’s taking over his body. Why he feels the telling hint of wetness in his boxers that are already straining from his cock. Keith continues to just breathe in the lingering smell, so full bodied and all consuming, Keith just wants to wrap himself up in it. </p><p>He doesn’t ever remember having a reaction to a scent like this, didn’t think this kind of thing was real beyond bad movies. But he’s hot and sweaty, his cock is hard, his pussy is wet and he wants to touch himself <em>so</em> badly.</p><p>He waits eagerly for the return of the alpha, wants that scent to fill his lungs again. Wants desperately to scent the alpha back, rub his own scent over him, mark him up as his own and make sure that everyone knows it.</p><p>He waits and waits so long that the reaction to the scent is starting to wane, his cock softening, his mind clearing a little from whatever absurd reaction he’d had to the alpha’s scent.</p><p>The bathroom door opens slowly, a slightly calmer looking face peering around it at Keith, eyes more grey than black this time around as the alpha slowly makes his way towards the desk once again. Keith sits back this time, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to control his breathing.</p><p>“Hey…so…” The alpha begins from the other side of the desk. He looks worried, brows pulled together and hand itching the side of his neck where Keith really wants to press his nose. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>“That was weird right?” Keith continues for the alpha, arms tightening around his body with nervousness.</p><p>“Yeah.” The alpha says while looking down at his feet. “Yeah I’ve <em>never</em> been so…overwhelmed by a scent before. Wa-was it the same for you?” He asks looking somehow shy despite his impressive size. </p><p>“Yeah, I-I don’t understand it but I just…<em>want</em> you.” Keith hears himself say it before he can stop it.</p><p>The alpha looks up then and Keith notes the way his eyes catch on his chest, where his arms still sit tightly crossed. The gaze flickers away, a red blush rising on his cheeks as the alpha’s grey eyes move from chest to floor to Keith’s eyes and back again. “Um…” The alpha chokes out and Keith catches a glimpse of sharp fangs as the alpha grimaces. “Uh you’re um…you…are leaking.” </p><p>Keith looks away from shiny white teeth to look him in the eyes in shock before looking down at his red tee that does in fact have small wet stains right where his nipples are protruding against the fabric. “Fuck.” Keith exhales in mortification as he turns in his desk chair and bend in half to hide both his face and his leaking nipples from the gorgeous silver haired alpha.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Keith whispers to himself, he can feel it now, the tingling in his body, the way his chest is almost tight and aching with the need to show off just how ready his omega body is. “This is so embarrassing.”Keith mumbles to his knees. </p><p>“H-hey it’s ok. I just-I mean. <em>Fuck</em>, pull yourself together Takashi.” The man mutters behind Keith and oddly enough it makes Keith laugh into his lap. “I’m a mess. I can’t even think right now.” The alpha carries on, voice a little lighter now that Keith is laughing.</p><p>“Me neither.” Keith says with a quick glance over his shoulder to find his suspicions correct, the alpha is smiling and its toothy and hot and Keith <em>wants</em> him.</p><p>There’s silence then. The sound of chatter permeating this bizarre moment in time that feels as though it’s from an alternate reality makes the pair awkwardly look about themselves. </p><p>Keith knows he’ll have to leave. Needs to get home to change but the very idea of leaving without the alpha makes his chest burn and his hole throb in need.</p><p>“Do you want my sweater?” The alpha’s voice interrupts and Keith looks up to find him in only a tight top while holding out the sweatshirt he’d been wearing only moments ago. Keith’s brain starts freaking out at the sight. The alpha’s scent will be all over that sweater, Keith will be able to have their scent mingle on his body and feel the warmth of the mans body against his own. </p><p>Keith’s eyes must be huge as he nods but the alpha doesn’t say anything just watches with that blush still present, eyes roving over Keith as he slips the sweater over his head, covering the mess he’s made of his tee. “Thanks. I don’t think I could’ve walked home looking like that.” Keith admits as he scents at the soft, warm material that’s now on his body, smelling so thickly of the alpha. Keith knows he’s not being subtle with the way he lifts the too big collar up to his nose to scent at it, eyes closing shut and his body flooding with want.</p><p>“I’ll walk you home.” The alpha states, pupils blown once more and the alpha scent dripping from him as he stands up straight. “It’s late and…you smell too delicious for your own good.”</p><p>Keith bites at his lip, doesn’t want to whine in front of this stranger, that is fast becoming not a stranger.</p><p>“I’ll just go and tell my friends I’m leaving, ok?” He asks Keith, the desk still between them.</p><p>Keith nods dumbly. He can’t help but fawn over this alpha, the perfect specimen some would say. It’s hard to ignore. Especially when he walks away, huge frame swaying with each step, big hands and that <em>scent</em> following as he goes. Keith stays where he is at the desk, lifting the collar of the sweater up and over his nose so that all he can smell is the alpha’s scent and the milk he’s producing. The mix is intoxicating. </p><p>While he breathes in deeply beneath the sweater, he picks up his phone and hastily types out a message to Lance. He feels drunk. Doesn’t really know what he’s typing. </p><p>
  <em>K: Going home. I’m leaking from my nipples. Dw, alpha walking me homw.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” Said alpha whispers as he rounds the corner, jacket over his shoulders and eyes on Keith. “That’s so hot.” </p><p>Keith looks at him with big eyes, the only thing on view over the alpha’s sweater. He raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“You have no idea.” The alpha tells him with hungry eyes.</p><p>Keith grins beneath the sweater and stands up from the desk, leaving his half painted pots, his paints, even his own jacket, just dumbly following after the alpha that is stood holding the door open for him onto the darkened streets.</p><p>As they walk Keith’s mind begins to whirl with the thoughts of what’s happening. Perhaps its the fresh air hitting his lungs, cleansing the overwhelming scent of the alpha beside him or maybe its the quiet between them as they walk but he finds himself thinking things through. </p><p>He knows that this…predicament is one that <em>does</em> happen to some omegas, though not very often. People ascribe it to finding their <em>mate</em>, their soulmate. Whatever. Keith hadn’t believed in it. In the way that ones body can go from fully functional and normal to wanting to <em>produce</em> milk to show their intended partner that they can ‘provide’. Its ludicrous.</p><p>But seemingly the truth. Because here Keith is. Walking home beside an alpha that smells like heaven with his nipples hard, hurting and leaking.</p><p>“I-you don’t have to walk me home.” Keith mumbles as they walk, watching his feet that he’s really trying not to trip over. “My apartments not far.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how far, you shouldn’t walk home by yourself like this.” The alpha responds quickly catching Keith’s attention and making him frown.</p><p>“I’m not…I can take care of myself you know.” Keith defends quickly, as he’s always had to do. Even as his omega sensibilities preens at the protective alpha.</p><p>He’s brought to a stand still by a hand on his arm. “ Hey, no that’s not what I meant…I just mean…you-your scent is <em>so</em> strong and I would hate it if…any unwarranted attention came your way.” Keith still doesn’t like it, still tenses up a little. Wants to show this alpha that he is more than capable of bringing him to the ground in three quick easy moves. However, a part of him is thriving off it. The way this alpha is acting for <em>him</em>, because of him.</p><p>“Well…thanks.” Keith relents as they continue to walk. It’s only a few minutes of walking more before Keith stops short. “This is my building.” He announces as he feels his nipples leak some more thanks to the scent the alpha is drowning him in unknowingly as he stands close beside Keith.</p><p>“Oh…ok.” The alpha looks disappointed as he stands in the lamp lit street by Keith’s building. “Well…I, um…could I get your number? Maybe? Don’t feel you have to because of…” The alpha waves a hand towards Keith’s chest where his nipples are throbbing with need.</p><p>Keith laughs softly into his fist and looks to see the alpha smiling gently at him. “You can come up y’know…” Keith’s blushing at his own daring. His nipples throbbing and leaking gently beneath the alpha’s sweater. “If you want?”</p><p>The alpha’s eyes go wide as he nods. Cute and eager like a puppy.</p><p>“Yeah?” Keith’s voice breaks as the butterflies running riot in his stomach decide to fucking own his ass. “Fuck that's embarrassing.” He says as he turns to the building, fumbling with his keys to let them in. </p><p>“Its cute.” The alpha comments and Keith wants to <em>purr</em> for this man.</p><p>As Keith begins to push open the door he quickly turns to face the alpha, stood so tall behind him. “I don’t even know your name.” He says in half shock and half delirium.</p><p>The man smiles gently down at Keith. “Shiro. I’m Shiro.”</p><p>“Keith.” Keith replies quickly while stepping backwards into the lobby of his building and making sure that the alpha, Shiro, is following him.</p><p>Shiro’s scent seems to bloom in the hallway as they walk, perhaps overwhelming in the enclosed space but Keith doesn’t mind, even scents the air as he haphazardly makes his way to his apartment door.</p><p>It’s worse inside the apartment. Shiro’s scent mingling with his own in his home feels domestic and makes his body thrum with want and need.</p><p>“Fuck, jesus I don’t know what I’m going to do about this.” Keith mutters to himself as he feels more milk slip from his nipples, his top sticking to his chest even more, cooling against his skin and making him shiver.</p><p>“You ok Keith?” Shiro asks with a gentle hand to the shoulder. </p><p>The hand on him, the pressure, the scent flowing over him only makes it worse. “Um…” Keith’s brain is malfunctioning as he stands beneath Shiro’s imposing height.</p><p>“Do-I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with and I don’t want to come on too strong but I just…I could help, if you wanted?” Shiro offers, stuttering and stumbling, eyes jumping all over the apartment that’s probably a little messy for guests.</p><p>“You’d…help?” Keith asks nervously. He doesn’t want to say it out loud. Doesn’t want to think about Shiro drinking from him, drinking the milk that <em>he</em> brought on because otherwise Keith might actually combust on the spot.</p><p>“If you wanted?” Shiro’s smiling softly. “I’ve heard it can get quite painful otherwise.” The large hand on his shoulder slips to grasp at his bicep, thumb moving softly in a soothing way.</p><p>Keith doesn’t think on it long. Can’t. Not with the alpha’s touch and scent and presence and the way his body is reacting to him.</p><p>“Please.” His voice comes out barely above a whisper. He takes a step backwards, making sure the Shiro follows, hand still on his arm as Keith leads them to the couch that’s laden with blankets and throws. Keith sits down onto its lumpy cushions heavily, legs spread wide as Shiro falls to his knees between them, a hand falling on either side of Keith’s hips against the cushions. </p><p>“Okay?” The alpha asks, eyes serious even through their hooded desire. </p><p>Keith nods quickly, swallowing thickly as the man on his knees between his legs reaches for the sweater still on Keith’s body.</p><p>“Lets get this off you.” He hums softly and pulls it up, peeling it away from Keith’s body. Keith takes one last inhale of the alpha’s sweater as it’s pried from his body. </p><p>With it gone Keith and Shiro have an uninterrupted view of just how much milk Keith has produced for Shiro. </p><p>“Fuck.” The alpha growls at the darkened wet patches on his t-shirt. The feeling is pretty gross to Keith, cool and wet and uncomfortable on the sensitive skin there.</p><p>He reaches down to grasp the hem of his ruined tee, pulling it up quickly and shucking it to the floor.</p><p>Shiro’s staring at his nipples, almost looks like he’s about to jump on him to get at them even if he denied him. Keith looks down at them, glistening and pink, puffy and painful with white beading on their peaks. The picture of health and fertility to any who could see.</p><p>But only Shiro can see. And Keith wouldn’t want it to be anyone else but this stranger of an alpha that’s holding himself back so well.</p><p>“You’re pretty patient.” Keith huffs out as he sticks his chest out involuntarily.</p><p>“Patience yields focus.” Shiro growls, voice low and dangerous, eyes unmoving from the prize he wants. Keith grins to himself, pleased and proud to have caught this alpha’s attention. </p><p>“Fuck patience.” Keith says and pulls at Shiro by the neck of his shirt, bringing him up and closer, closer to his nipples. The ghost of the alpha’s breath over the peaks of his chest is enough to make him whine like he’s in heat. He squirms on the couch, hands clutching at the alpha’s shirt and toes curling in his boots. “Please.” He whispers wantonly pushing his chest closer to the alpha’s besotted face.</p><p>“Yes.” Shiro replies as he leans forward, pressing into his hands on the couch and breathing hotly over one wet nipple. He pauses for a moment, hovering there, his scent so strong Keith can’t help but scent at the man before him. And then there’s a wet heat over his nipple and oh god it <em>hurts</em> at first. The feeling of lips wrapping around his nipple stings as the pressure seems to only heighten until it isn’t there anymore. Only relief.</p><p>Keith sighs out as the pain dissipates and he can <em>feel</em> his alpha there. On his chest, lips wrapped tenderly around his nipple and sucking from him, drinking down the milk he’s produced to <em>please</em> this alpha. </p><p>“Fuck that feel so good.” Keith moans as his hand comes up to run through that silver undercut and hold the alpha to him, keeping him and his heavenly lips attached to his body as he sucks the liquid from his nipples. </p><p>Wet sounds echo out from the mans mouth as he slurps at Keith’s nipples, licking around them for any escaped milk that he’s missed. Eagerly suckling at Keith like a kit. Keith can’t hold back his moans at that thought.</p><p>“You taste-“ Shiro murmurs around Keith’s nipples, licking at his lips where spit and milk mix. “Unbelievable.” </p><p>Keith’s in heaven. Hand scratching at Shiro’s scalp as he sucks him dry and he wants <em>more</em>. </p><p>“Off.” Keith demands his free hand tugging at the shirt on Shiro’s back. He wants to see his alpha. He wants their skin to touch, wants to feel this beast of a man against him, hot and human and <em>here</em>.</p><p>Shiro reaches down for the hem of his shirt without raising his head from Keith’s pec and struggles to pull it up his thick body until he has to sit back on his heels and whip it to the ground. </p><p>The cool air hits Keith’s wet nipple in an instant and it makes him gasp, that’s what he blames the gasp on anyway. Not the fact that the alpha between his legs is decidedly muscular, in a way Keith never would have dreamed.</p><p>“Alpha.” Keith cries out without meaning to, hands reaching for him to come back to him, and he does. All too willingly, Shiro falls back to Keith’s chest, going for unused nipple and sucking making Keith cry out in ecstasy. </p><p>Panting breaths and wet suckling sounds fill the room. The only sounds other Keith letting out the occasional curse when Shiro bites harshly at the tender flesh in his mouth.</p><p>It’s only when Keith begins to feel a difference in his chest that he knows Shiro’s nearly sucked him dry. The tightness is no longer there, the pain different. His nipples feel used and abused in the <em>very</em> best way. And his cock is straining in his pants, begging for attention.</p><p>The very idea that Shiro, this alpha, the alpha that caused this biological change in him has drained him dry makes Keith feel like he’s on top of the world. </p><p>“There’s no more Shiro.” He mumbles as Shiro quickly flits from one pec to the other, testing and sucking hard at the now empty, glistening nipples. Keith has to yank at the short hairs on his head to get Shiro to stop. And what he sight he makes.</p><p>Chin raised and mouth open, pupils blown and eyes glassy as he licks any let over taste of Keith’s milk from his lips. </p><p>“Let me taste.” Keith murmurs out and pulls Shiro into him, guides him closer with the hand in his hair until their lips meet. Tongues twisting together, tasting one another, moans ringing loudly between them, echoing from one mouth to another as Keith tastes his own milk on Shiro. The scent of the alpha surrounding him as he tastes the satisfaction of the two of them combined. </p><p>They kiss for a long time. Tasting one another. Hands delicately touching, gently feeling the lengths of one another as they kiss. It’s not hurried or desperate. Just…needed. </p><p>“You’re addictive.” Shiro hums out as he licks at Keith’s lips. “Let me taste more of you.” The alpha reaches down between their bodies, grasping at where Keith strains against his pants.</p><p>“Wait. <em>Wait</em>.” Keith intones with a hand on top of Shiro’s. </p><p>He wants. Oh god does he want this and more but…this is the alpha that made him produce milk. This is <em>his</em> alpha. And he wants to do right by this alpha. </p><p>“What?” Shiro asks, eyes still glazed over with want.</p><p>“Not yet.” Keith tells him, hands running through those soft strands of hair again, trying to appease the disappointment he sees. “I-I think we should get to know one another a little more first. I want to know you.” Keith says, feels like he sounds silly, like a kid but he wants to know this man, this alpha before they go any further.</p><p>Shiro breathes in and out slowly and deeply a few times before he reopens his eyes and they’re clear. A soft, almost embarrassed smile on his face as he replies. “M-me too. I want that too. I got carried away there. You must taste so good. Sorry.”</p><p>He’s bashful and Keith can’t help but be endeared by it. “You’re not alone in that.” Keith tells him. “I could make us something here or there’s a place down the street that does take away?” Keith says, enjoying the way domestic intimacy of their position doesn’t feel wrong.</p><p>“Let’s make something together.” Shiro says with a smile at Keith, not moving from his hovering position over the omega.</p><p>“You gonna move?” Keith hints.</p><p>“Only if I can have another kiss.” Shiro’s got a cheeky grin on his face, teeth flashing bright before they’re gone again, hidden behind plush lips that press against Keith’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>